The Truth Unveiled
by Laundrua Akumi Musoiyumi
Summary: Jeez....talk about lame, I started writing this three years ago and I'm just now realizing I never finsihed it...gods, my writing sucked three years ago...
1. Hiccups

The Truth Unveiled  
By: Laundrua Akumi Musioyumi  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha and crew, They just live under my bed playing cards with dust bunnies . /sigh/  
  
"talking" /actions/ such as /sweat drop/  
'thoughts' OOC- me ranting -BIC  
OOC- out of character  
BIC- back into character  
  
Now this is my first fic so !! no flames please !!  
Rated PG-13 for some people's potty mouths.  
  
OOC- on with the story -BIC  
  
" Hey, get your butt down here Inuyasha!! You've been up there ALL DAY!!" Shippou screamed up the sacred tree to a spaced out hanyou. "HEY INUYASHAAAA!!!!" Shippou continued to scream at his unconventional father figure. Shippou's continuous screaming Brought Inuyasha back out of his trance. "hey runt get the hell off my case!!" he yelled back shaking his fist at the little kitzune. 'geese where is that wench' Inuyasha thought with a sigh, he had been up in the Goshinboku (sp?) all day thinking about Kagome and Kikyo trying to sort out his feelings for the both of them (again) 'god do I actually miss her?' he silently asked himself before he got a chance to start an argument with himself about how he couldn't because he love Kikyo and about if he really did love Kikyo or ever did for that matter…, he heard Shippou call his name and looked down. Shippou was standing with his hands on his hips staring up at the confused hanyou with an I-know-something-you-don't-know grin plastered onto his face. He turned and started walking back to Kaede's hut saying softly "oh nothing, I'll just go tell Kaede that you don't want any ramen then." since Inuyasha was hanyou of course he heard this and at the mention of food Inuyasha's stomach took over without a second thought he leapt out of the tree and bounded to the hut almost grinding Shippou to the ground in the process. He flung open the door and screamed with a huge grin "OKAY, WHERES ALL THE FOOD" his grin widened a bit then faded when he saw Kagome sitting at the table with the others. covering his excitement with false anger he screamed " when the fuck did you get back, wench!?!" he walked into the hut leaving the door open behind him. Her reply to the name calling was usual "Inuyasha?" she said in a falsely confused tone "yeah what the hell do you want !?!" he snapped back at her with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to hide how happy he actually was to see her back again. 'oh my god I did miss her, I'm glad she came back on her own, I get this feeling it means she WANTS to be with me instead of thinking of it as an obligation because she broke The Shikon No Tama' he thought silently to himself. "sit-sit-sit-sit-SIT" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha was immediately re-introduced to the dirt much to his displeasure on account of his rosary , creating a good sized crater in the floor of the hut that blended well with all the previous sit-craters that were randomly scattered around the floor of Kaede's home when the spell wore off partially and he was able to lift his head he looked up at her a bit annoyed "watcha do that for KA-GO-ME!?!" he asked accentuating the separate syllables of her name./everybody sweat drops/ "will he Ever learn Miroku asked turning to Songo. "probably not" she replied calmly with a sigh. Kagome retorted simply "because this morning when I got back you didn't even say hello and because, … I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A WENCH!!!" her face growing red from anger when she stated the last part. "ummmm…" was Inuyasha's grand reply as he backed away sweat dropping. 'oh my god he looks so adorable when he makes that face, just like a confused puppy….that would make sense seeing that he is inuhanyou…I wonder if he does that just to make me feel guilty,….. No probably not Inuyasha night be rude and hardheaded but not outright illusory.. No.. Sesshomarou is the deceptive one.' Kagome thought to herself trying desperately not to smirk at Inuyasha's kawaii face. OOC- note that Sesshomarou is Inuyasha's half brother -BIC when Inuyasha realized that she was preoccupied with her own thoughts he sat customarily next to her and a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. In the doorway Shippou was glaring madly at Inuyasha and he bounded over to Kagome putting on his fake hurt face and started to whisper something in her ear, Kagome's eyes got really big as Shippou told his tale and snapped her head around to face Inuyasha anger again becoming apparent in her oh so delicate features. Inuyasha was hanyou so of course he had heard everything that Shippou had told Kagome and was now apparently fascinated by the crater his face had made in the ground some few minutes ago, and tried to get Kagome's attention off of the fact that he had almost run over Shippou and instead addressed how he hadn't talked to her when she arrived "I'm really sorry if you are mad at me because I didn't greet you when you arrived, but there was a good reason…" he trailed off in what seemed to Kagome to be a sincere tone deliberately looking anywhere except at Kagome." I was up in the Goshinboku all day…thinking……about you," he explained saying the last part a bit fast, and turned to Kagome, surprised to see her bright pink.  
"what about Shippou?" Kagome asked in a calm tone "what about him?" Inuyasha retorted an air of confusion clouded his words as he spoke.  
"aren't you gonna apologize for almost grounding him to the dirt in search for your precious food??" Kagome snapped her ever growing temper flaring dangerously as she clung tight to the small fox demon cub.  
"that runt deserved it I an NOT apologizing to him" Inuyasha declared, sticking his nose in the air with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, doggie ears twitching, in anticipation of any sounds that might give away the actions of the others.  
"Inuyasha!?!" Kagome said in a falsely questioning sort of tone.  
"yeah what?" he asked acerbically opening one eye to glance at her as she got that look he knew oh-so-well and he braced for the impact.  
"SIT BOY" Kagome screamed so loudly, that Songo and Miroku could swear that they saw the house rattle.  
Kagome had not thought that there would be any consequences for punishing Inuyasha but she was dead wrong, and much to everybody's displeasure, Inuyasha slammed, face first, into the table in front of himself with such a force the recently cooked pot of ramen was sprayed all over the room soaking everyone, although nobody was as drenched in warm ramen as Inuyasha, whose head was still embedded into the table, was. Everybody looked around and got a good glimpse at the spectacle before them, and started to double up laughing' even the oh-so-uptight Inuyasha, whom was laughing so hard that he was now rolling on the ground holding his sides, that were starting to hurt, because he was laughing so hard which in effect, made the others laugh even harder…this went on for some time and got to the point where they couldn't even look at each pother without break ing into hysterical fits of of uncontrollable laughter that sometimes lasted a good ten minutes solid, when they had finally been able to stop laughing and tried to speak…everyone had incurable cases of HICCUPS!! ,which in effect set them onto laughing,  
yet AGAIN!!!  
  
hope you enjoyed the chappie please REVIW! SORRY its so short!!!! bear with me here!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------JAPANESE VOCABULARY--------------------------------  
  
Kitzune- young fox youkai Hanyou- half youkai Inuhanyou- half dog youkai Youkai- demon Kawaii- cute Goshinboku- he sacred god tree The Shikon No Tama- the sacred jewel of the four souls Rosary- an enchanted necklace that is worn by a demon or a part demon (Inuyasha) and when a certain person (Kagome) says a certain word (sit) the rosary does something to subdue them (makes Inuyasha slam to the ground)  
-------------------------------Normal Vocabulary----------------------  
  
Deceptive- misleading  
Illusory- deceptive  
Acerbically- sarcastically 


	2. Explained in a song

By: Laundrua Akumi Musoiyumi

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha And co. They just live in my closet trying to convince the oh-so-horrible Closet

Monster to move out.

ya'll know the procedure:

"talking"

/actions/ such as /sweat drop/

'thinking'

(OOC- me ranting -BIC)

OOC - out of character

BIC - back into character

Now on with chapter TWO ????????????

rated pg for peoples potty mouths - I think we all know who -.-;

(OOC- Fluffy might be a bit OOC in this so DEAL oh and I might put a song or two in here they'll be by COHEED AND CAMBRIA, has anybody heard of um? -BIC)

The Truth Unveiled

After everybody had successfully (sp?) stopped laughing they took in the scene it was no longer funny, they all had been covered in ramen for almost an hour now and were really sticky. They all agreed that the girls would get themselves cleaned up first by voting Inuyasha and Miroku were overruled by the vote of Shippou who got to clean up in the hot springs with the girls.' lucky bastard' Miroku thought to himself thinking hentai thoughts again. The girls got to the hot springs and undressed while Shippou was splashing around in the water already  
"ahhhh, that feels great," Kagome sighed as she and Songo sunk below the water. Kagome unzipped the plastic baggie that was full of different smelling shampoo, soap, conditioner and other girlie sorts of things.  
"that has gotta be the first time I have seen Inuyasha laugh like that, I mean sure he will occasionally snicker or giggle in a guy way, but that is the first time I have seen him all out LAUGH!!" Kagome stated passing Songo a bottle of VO5 peaches and cream shampoo. "yeah I know it was nice, he wasn't growling for a change." Songo replied taking a whiff of the shampoo and grinning because it smelled so great." he looks so absolutely adorable when he laughs,/sigh/" Kagome stated with a dreamy grin on her face, that Songo thankfully missed due to the fact that she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and her face was underwater. "yeah our hentai houshi is kinda cute too" Songo stated going a bit pink in the face which she would blame on the temperature of the water if Kagome decided to point it out. They sat there in silence washing. when they were finished songo reached to the bottom of the spring and picked out a large mini-boulder and threw it to the place that she heard the bushes rustling, and knew Miroku to be spying, successfully bonking him on the head, knocking him unconscious long enough for them to get dressed and get back to Kaede's hut. about five minutes later a certain houshi came in rubbing a notable sized lump on his head.  
"ow.." was Miroku's grand explanation. Songo and Kagome shot him and Inuyasha he-got-what-he-deserved stares.(OOC- please forgive me The Evil Writer's Block Demon has a crush on me right now but I will try to go on...please don't kill me um, I might put the song in now that may help a bit -BIC)as Songo, Shippou, and Kagome were getting ready for sleep (the guys were still bathing and Kagome had left them some head and shoulders shampoo)Kagome thought of the song- Devil in new jersey city, that was on her new CD- The Second Stage Turbine Blade, by Coheed and Cambria that she had come to love despite some of the language, after all it WAS only a song and she thought that it would perfectly explain her thoughts at the moment on Inuyasha and what she felt at the moment in general, and decided to sing it to calm herself down a bit, and sing Shippou to sleep.

(OOC- now this song has some graphic language so I am pre-warning you -BIC)

"New Jersey Bound  
and sound asleep they'll find you  
at your most vulnerable  
poll position  
speak up aloud  
  
when down the street the corner boys  
fuck shit  
UP  
  
scream loud  
scream sayonara

(OOC- note that sayonara means good bye in Spanish -BIC)

oh oh ho oh  
sweet Josephine will you follow me home"

"well if you wanted to be technical it's Inuyasha, not Josephine" Kagome whispered, because Songo and Shippou were already sleeping on the other side of the room. little did she know that there was a certain nosy Hanyou outside the door listening to every word she was saying (he had been done cleaning up before Miroku) and liking what he heard as Kagome kept singing.

"scream loud  
scream sayonara  
oh oh ho oh  
sweet Josephine will you fuck me back home  
  
lets fire it  
oh ho up  
ha ha right now  
  
lets fire it  
oh ho up  
ha ha right now

SYONORA

don't  
let them  
scare you ooh ooh  
when your down  
on the floor  
bleeding bastard  
you'll be getting home real soon  
and I'll pray for you  
I will  
  
don't  
let them  
scare you  
when your down  
on the floor  
bleeding bastard  
you'll be getting home real soon  
  
speak up aloud  
caught in the crossfire  
  
prepare to step  
to the bone  
that  
might break  
  
oh it's to late  
to find  
a better way  
outta this"

(OOC- and I will end the song here even though it goes on for another about three min. in all its over five min. long these are the verses that pertain to the fic. -BIC)

"I don't think that I would want to go if you showed me a way outta it anyways" Kagome whispered thinking out loud again. Inuyasha came in right as Kagome drifted into sleep, to tired to stay awake any longer the last thing she saw was Inuyasha with a towel wrapped at his waist and a sincere smile on his face.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPPIE NOW REVIWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Japanese vocabulary

Hentai- pervert or perverted

Houshi- Buddhist monk

regular vocabulary

none

any other vocabulary

Sayonara- good bye in japan


	3. The Newcomers

**The Truth Unveiled**

By; **Laundrua Akumi Musoiyumi **

**Beta-Reader: DarkMoon1**

**OTHER Beta-Reader: (Cortni Webb)**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha and friends They do however live in my dresser trying to hide all of my favorite clothes. /sigh/

**Disclaimer**: I do Not own Rinoa-chan or Bree-chan, alas they are property of my friend Kayli-chan

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Alecka-chan or Kasuke-chan, alas they belong to my friend Cortni-chan

**Disclaimer**: (I forgot this one from last chappie) I do NOT own the song DEVIL IN NEW JERSEY CITY it is property of my favorite group COHEED AND CAMBRIA (I think) ah-ha I found something I do own...---: I DO own Akumi-chan and Aryia-chan

(bwahahahaha okay, I am finished acting like a dumb, drifty blonde -hehehe- )

ya no the procedure;

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/actions/ such as /sweat drop/

(OOC- me ranting -BIC) OOC out of character BIC Back into character

Rated PG 13 for some people's potty mouths - I think we all know whose -

NOW--- on with chappie three - THE NEWCOMERS -!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha stood outside as Kagome sang her song. When she finished he came in to tell her that he thought it was beautiful, and tell her how much he felt about her also. (OOC- finally -BIC) instead he found her drifting off into a deep, refreshing, and peaceful sleep. He walked over and draped his Haori over her delicate, sleeping figure. Seeing as she had unconventionally forgot to get into her sleeping bag, and was sleeping atop of it. when she still shivered in the cold of the drafty old hut, Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, then laid down beside her, jumping back up suddenly, and running into the next room, blushing when he remembered that he was dressed in only a small towel that Kagome had brought back from her time. when he was finally finished dressing, now in only his Hakama and Yukata seeing as he had given his Haori up to help keep Kagome warm, he laid back down beside her still sleeping figure.

"Tatta hitori no watashi" Inuyasha mumbled, as he put his arm around Kagome's petite waist. He looked up at the ceiling of Kaede's home thinking about what Kagome meant to him, when he saw a bright greenish blue oval that looked as if it was moving on its own above himself and Kagome. he shook his head thinking that it was only something in his imagination. Inuyasha looked up again and saw that it was still there, he turned back to Kagome and pulled her closer to him. He thought as she snuggled closer to his stomach 'if I don't think about it, it will go away'

"OOF" Inuyasha and Kagome, who was now awake, had the air knocked out of them by six screaming girls, who had fallen out of the greenish blue thing. Inuyasha now knew it was a portal 'but a portal from where?' he asked himself, pushing the six girls (who had stopped screaming) off of Kagome and himself. He turned around and observed that, miraculously, Sango and Shippou were still asleep across the room. He looked to Kagome and saw that she and the other six girls were staring at each other with curiosity. They, taking in every detail of Kagome. Kagome taking in every detail of them. Inuyasha Got between them and waved a hand in front of the newcomers' faces and his other in front of Kagome's face unconventionally asking, "oy, wench, are you still alive?" as he did so. "Osuw---" Kagome was about to 'sit' Inuyasha all to hell. When she was silenced by the other girls tackling him to the ground.' wow, nobody ever sat him for me before' Kagome thought to herself and as she looked back again, /she sweat drops/ she saw that the others had not tackled Natasha to defend her. They had tackled him because they obviously thought him to be adorable.

One of them was straddling his back trying desperately to keep him down on the floor while one of them were inspecting each sleeves of his Yukata and one each were inspecting each leg of his Hakama, The other was grinning deviously while unmercifully rubbing his ears. At the sight of it, Kagome dropped to the ground in giggle fits.

"AHEM" Miroku (who was now back from the hot springs) cleared his throat loudly getting everybody's attention. He had a serious and solemn look on his face, which was pretty rare for Miroku seeing as he was usually thinking hentai thoughts, "WHAT may I ask is going on here?" he said looking around at the scene before him. The girls seeing Miroku wrapped in only a towel tied at his waist, abandoned their inspection of Inuyasha and made a semi circle around Miroku, all with wide eyes and identical gaping jaws. (O.O) The serene look left his face as he saw the young women that surrounded him, "And who may you BEAUTIFUL young ladies be?" he asked, as he looked around for Songo.

Seeing her STILL asleep with Shippou still asleep in her arms he gave a huge sigh and walked into the next room where he dressed into his customary monk's robes, and came back out. When Miroku came out he saw that the others had woken Songo and Shippou, which almost illuminated his chances to get in any good gropes, the key word being ALMOST. They had all assembled in circle, leaving a space between Inuyasha and Shippou for Miroku to sit.

"Don't EVEN think about it Houshi-sama" came the all-to familiar warning from Songo, that said that this was Important and there was to be no groping. He sat in the appropriate seat and looked around, waiting for somebody to say something. Inuyasha was beside Kagome looking at the girls with a weird look on his face. Songo was holding a sleeping Shippou in her lap and petting his hair as she looked at the newcomers. nobody was going to say anything, that was clear to Miroku.

"And I ask again ladies, whom might you be?" he asked addressing the six girls that had previously taken an interest to his state of half-nakedness. The first, and from the looks of her the youngest spoke up, she was sitting right next to Songo.

"My name is Akumi, I am fifteen and half years of age, and this is my sister Aryia" she said motioning to the girl sitting next to her.

"Oh my god, we are almost the same age" Kagome told her with a huge smile on her face, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" she stated slapping her hands over her mouth with an apologetic tone apparent in her voice.

"No need to apologize" Akumi told her dismissing it with a wave of her arm and also grinning . "It's nice to be able to be around somebody me age though." she finished still grinning at Kagome. Akumi had wavy Raven hair, streaked with metallic dark blue, crimson red, metallic amethyst, bluish/white/silver, platinum blonde and a sort of grayish blue silvery light purplish color that reaches lower thigh and was kept up in a high ponytail. has pale amethyst eyes with amber circles around the pupils. she stood about six foot and three quarters inches tall. From her athletic figure her weight was around 110 pounds she was wearing a nicely fitting black hip hugger leather miniskirt, black spandex, lower-thigh high boots, a dark blue tank top that said, 'Coheed and Cambria' on the front in pale amethyst and shows midriff. her piercings included a bellybutton piercing, two regular piercings and three cartilage peircings on left ear, two regular peircings and two cartilage peircings on right ear. tattoos include a rose stem bracelet on the left wrist, a chain link anklet with a small pentagram as a charm on the right ankle, a red and a white rose that are half way bloomed starting in the small of her chest with the stems crossing over and circling her bellybutton and winding together splitting right before they reached the top of her miniskirt, and a small black rose with a dark gray stem about an inch tall on her left mid-thigh. There was also a small quarter sized, blood red doggie paw print, birth mark on the back of her neck, on the right side. The girl next to Akumi spoke next, she looked to be the oldest.

"As Akumi has already told you I am indeed her older sister, and my name IS Aryia. I am the oldest of the six of us, at nineteen and three quarters years old." she stated waving to the girl next to her to go on and introduce herself. Aryia also had wavy raven hair, it was streaked with only a bluish silvery color. It reached just below her knee cap. Her eyes were Dark amethyst with pale light blue circles around the pupils. She was wearing nicely fitting, hip hugger bellbottom black leather pants. black, ankle high leather boots. And a dark purple tank top that had the words 'A Fire Inside' on it and above that in smaller print 'AFI' that showed part of her midriff, but was not as short as her sister's shirt. She did not appear to have any tattoos at all. She did however have her bellybutton pierced in three places, one on the top of her bellybutton, and one on each side of it. she had three regular peircings and six cartilage peircings on her left ear and three regular peircings and five cartilage peircings on her right ear. she also had her left eyebrow pierced with a small silver hoop, and the right side of her bottom lip pierced with another small silver hoop. she too had a small quarter sized blood red doggie paw print birthmark on the back of her neck, only hers was on the left side. She looked, from her slim figure to weigh around 115 pounds. She stood at about, six foot two inches tall. After Aryia, the girl next to her spoke she looked older than Akumi, as to be expected, and Younger than Aryia, also to be expected.

"My name is Bree, I am sixteen and two thirds years old" she stated simply, turning her attention to the girl next to her waiting for her to introduce herself. Bree had long, sleek, straight ash blonde hair tipped in a dark sky blue color. It was being worn down right now and it reached her mid-back. Her eyes were a crystalline dark sapphire blue with pale sky blue circles around the pupils. she wore some baggy black denim Levi jeans with half inch red stripes going down each leg on the outside, her pants were decorated with chains of all weights, about five bulky black belts, many safety pens of all sizes, and lots of clip-on straps. A plain tight crimson red short sleeved shirt that showed less than Akumi's but more than Aryia's tanks did. she wore a pair of regular black skateboard sneakers with ankle high dark blue socks. she had two regular and three cartilage peircings on the left ear and two regular and two cartilage peircings on her right ear. she had one bellybutton piercing, and had one tattoo, a small sword on her upper right arm. from her athletic figure she looked to be about the same weight as Akumi, around 110 pounds. She stood about five foot ten and a half inches tall. on her left ankle on the inside she had a small quarter sized tanish birthmark in the shape of a teardrop. The girl next to Bree spoke next. she looked somewhat like Bree but with many differences.

"My name is Rinoa and I am seventeen and three quarters years old" she explained, introducing herself to the others, and turning her attention to the girl next to her. Waiting to hear how she introduced herself, seeing as the others knew her to be the paranoid one. Rinoa also had long sleek, straight ash blonde hair. her hair was streaked with the same dark sky blue color instead of being tipped with it. Her hair was being worn down right now and instead of reaching mid back like Bree's hair did it reached her lower back. Her eyes were a crystalline dark purple and had pale light amethyst circles around the pupils. She wore a pair of baggy black denim Levi jeans with two quarter inch sapphire blue stripes going down each leg on the outside, her pants were decorated with lots of very thin chains, three thin black belts, many small safety pens, and lots of clip-on straps. A plain tight pale blood red short sleeved shirt that showed less than Akumi's but more than Aryia's tanks did. she wore a pair of regular gray skateboard sneakers with ankle high white socks. she had three regular and five cartilage peircings on the left ear, three regular and four cartilage peircings on her right ear. she had one bellybutton piercing, and had one tattoo, a small sword on her upper left arm. From her athletic figure she looked to be about the same weight as her sister, around 110 pounds. She stood about five foot ten inches tall. on her right ankle on the inside she had a small quarter sized tanish birthmark in the shape of a teardrop almost exactly like Bree's but it was a bit darker. Then came the girl next to Rinoa. She was looking at the others with curiosity.

"Why exactly do you wanna know who I am?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ummm..., so we can call you something other than, THE GIRL WHO STRADDLED MY BACK" was Inuyasha's reply as Kagome started to giggle a fit and the others looked on in surprise. Instantly the girl perked up.

"Oh, okay then." she replied in a giggly, girly sort of way with a huge cheesy grin plastered onto her face. "My name is Alecka and I am seventeen and a half." she stated simply. Alecka had jet black straight, sleek hair that was streaked with crimson red. It was let down and a little longer than shoulder length. Her eyes were a steely pale gray and had pale light yellow circles around the pupils. She wore a pair of baggy gray denim Levi jeans with one quarter inch amethyst stripe going down each leg on the outside, her pants were decorated with lots of very large chains, one two inch wide black belt that had sapphire blue flames that went all around it, many large safety pens, and two neon green clip-on straps. A plain tight pale bright neon metallic blue mid length sleeved shirt that showed less than Bree's shirt but more than Aryia's tank did. she wore a pair of pink and black checkered 1977 sneakers with ankle high matching black and pink checkered socks. she had three regular and seven cartilage peircings on the left ear, three regular and six cartilage peircings on her right ear. she had one bellybutton piercing, and had one tattoo, a unique design on her all around her upper left arm. From her slim athletic figure she looked to be about the same weight as Aryia, around 115 pounds. She stood about five foot eleven inches tall. The girl next to Alecka spoke next.

" I am Kasuke and I am eighteen and one half years old." She explained. Kasuke also had sleek jet black straight hair. It was streaked with a sort of dark strawberry red. she had pale baby blue eyes with emerald green circles around the pupils. her hair reached chin length and was parted on the left side. with shoulder length bangs that were parted in the middle. She wore a tight black tank top that read 'COHEED AND CAMBRIA' on the top in dark red and under that in smaller print 'Time Consumer' In dark blue. She wore baggy tan khaki cargo pants' with about six red and black clip on straps, lots of huge heavy chains, and colored all over her pants were the names and phone numbers and comments of her friends along with every song by Coheed and Cambria in different colors of permanent marker. She wore a pair of dark red and black checkered sneakers, with matching dark red and black checkered ankle high socks. Again Miroku spoke up, this time with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, now we know who you are and I am sure that Kagome and the others introduced me, along with themselves while I was dressing." At this the six girls nodded their heads silently.

"But where did you come from?" Inuyasha asked also with a confused look plastered onto his face as the others waited expectantly.

**AN**: Oooo.... A cliffy.. I am so evil... HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPPIE REVIW AND I WILL POST AGIAN... BTW I COULD USE SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE THEY COME FROM.....


	4. Explainations and Excuses

**The Truth Unveiled**

By; **Laundrua Akumi Musoiyumi **

**Beta-Reader: DarkMoon1**

**OTHER Beta-Reader: Cortni Webb**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own **_Inuyasha_** and friends They do however live in my dresser trying to hide all of my favorite clothes. /sigh/

**Disclaimer**: I do Not own **_Rinoa-chan _**or **_Bree-chan_**, alas they are property of my friend **_Kayli-chan _**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own **_Alecka-chan _**or **_Kasuke-chan_**, alas they belong to my friend **_Cortni-_**

_**Chan**_

**Disclaimer**: the idea of where the six girls come from was invented by my best friend CORTNI WEBB

**CLAIMER**: I invented the name of the place they come from

**CLAIMER**: I DO own **_Akumi-chan _**and **_Aryia-chan _**

(bwahahahaha okay, I am finished acting like a drifty blonde -bwahahaha (cough cough hack cough hack- ))

ya no the procedure;

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/actions/ such as /sweat drop/

(OOC- me ranting -BIC)

OOC out of character

BIC Back into character

**Rated PG 13**

for some people's potty mouths --

- I think we all know whose -

On with chappie Four -Explanations and excuses -

"erm, well it's kinda a long story" Aryia started looking a bit apprehensive "okay, well. Ermm... we came from this sorta, I guess you might call it an alternate reality, or another dimension. Anyway it was a place called **_kamarskuaria_**, now karma, as we like to call it, was much more advanced than your reality. We travel back and forth as we please, when we went to the time of 2005 we left some things behind, and that is never done, the results are stated to be catastrophic. Indeed they were, we lay in a state of suspended animation, our bodies never ageing, never changing, for well over many thousands of years, drifting through the tunnel of time, and of reality the passageway we had come to understand, and use for our own purposes of travel to other dimensions while uor own reality disintegrated and now no longer exists, we now have no choice but to stay here, we are grateful for this because who knows how long we would have stayed asleep in suspended animation if not for coming across the place where all of our lost things lay, awaiting us. It has come to be our belief that we awoke, not because of some miracle, but because we had come to a time whereas we could gather the things left behind. These things are of great importance to us. Some of the things left behind were actually some of our friends that had refused to come back with us, and we foolishly forgot the sacred teachings that stated whatever left together, must return together else all must stay behind. The last thing was one thing that we had stolen from its sacred place inside of its shrine, we had placed it inside of the body of a young girl, without her knowing. That thing is, well, that we will explain further later if we truly come to trust you in our acquaintance." she explained, awaiting their reply.

"well. If you would like, we also are on a quest, when I first came to this time, I had something called The Shikon No Tama come forth from my body, which sounds as if I was the young girl, and you placed it inside of my body when I was five years old, in any effect, it was shattered into millions of tiny shards. We now hunt for those shards In a quest. If that is really one of the things that you seek, and you wish to stay here with us, you may join our quest." Kagome retorted excited that she now knew the TRUE origins of the Shikon No Tama. She would try to leave to tell her mother as soon as possible.

(OOC- I don't know Kagome's time so I am putting her in 2016 -BIC)

(OOC- lmao hehehe karma hehehe lmao -BIC)

(OOC- note that's pronounced- kam are sue k air ee ya -BIC)

Okay I know that this is Very short and boring but I have writers block right now. I REALLY COULD use suggestions right now Kay?


End file.
